Solo sería un día cualquiera
by MOON- Tsuki
Summary: - Bueno, somos hermanos, ¿no? ¿Por qué no nos bañamos juntos? – ¿Me lo esta diciendo en serio o me esta fastidiando porque me tomé su gaseosa?


Bueno he decidido comenzar con mis fics :D. Hace mucho no escribía pero ahora si espero poder escribir seguido ^^, empezando con un pequeño one-shot ^^.

Y bueno sin más, ¡la primera historia sobre mis gemelos favoritos! No me pertenecen (ni legal ni realmente XD) pero algún día espero hacerlos míos jojojo… ok, mucha cosa, empecemos XD.

**Importantes:**

"_Pienso pienso_": Pensamientos (duh! XD)

P.O.V.: Kouji

---

**Solo sería un día cualquiera**

Era verano, horrible estación. Odio el verano, hace calor y no da ganas de hacer nada. Definitivamente es una horrible estación.

- Kouji… ¡Kouji! – alguien esta tratando de llamar mi atención, pero hace tanto calor que no quiero ni moverme de donde estoy, el sofá esta tan cómodo y me da pereza abrir mis ojos… ¡¿Pero que?! Me están samaqueando!

- ¡Maldición, que hace calor! – abro mis ojos molesto pero de inmediato mi rostro cambia y se serena al ver quien estaba llamándome. – Kouichi…

- Kouji, llevas dormido un buen rato – Kouichi me mira algo enojado, no esta enojado realmente, su rostro esta enojado pero su voz esta tranquila. – ¿no te pidió tu madrastra que vayamos por algo fresco?

Kouichi se esta quedando unos días por las vacaciones, lo único bueno de esta horrible estación… Otra vez Kouichi mirándome mal, será mejor que me levante antes que vuelva a samaquearme. Me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta junto a Kouichi y nos vamos a la tienda.

- ¡Hace tanto calor! – Ya me estoy quejando de nuevo! No puedo evitarlo, hoy es un día especialmente caluroso.

- Lo sé, – me responde de inmediato Kouichi – parece que hoy es el día más caluroso del verano, pero debemos hacer el encargo o se enojarán con nosotros…

Que raro, por un momento sentí la voz de Kouichi algo triste, ¿sería mi imaginación?

- Kouji… – me giro a observarlo mientras caminamos, otra vez siento su voz triste, que raro – mañana temprano vendrá mi mamá a recogerme… que rápido se pasó la semana, ¿no?

- Si, parece que fue ayer que llegaste a casa, – Definitivamente esta triste, ¡obviamente yo también! – pero no te preocupes, seguramente pronto volverás a quedarte – le digo con una sonrisa, de verdad espero que sea así.

- Kouji… - Kouichi suena triste aún, ya me esta poniendo triste – ¡vamos de una vez o nunca llegaremos! – esta sonriendo tan tranquilamente… ¡y corriendo!

- ¡Espérame Kouichi!

De tanto correr me dio más calor, pero al menos logramos hacer las compras y regresar rápido a casa. Cuando entramos veo una nota en la mesa, parece que han salido un rato… ¡y tanto que querían algo fresco! ¡Nos han hecho ir por gusto!

- Han salido – le informo a Kouichi mientras está en la cocina guardando las bebidas en el refrigerador.

- Oh vaya – me dice tranquilamente mientras abre una lata de gaseosa de las que compramos – ¿y ahora que?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi? – en serio, por qué me pregunta, yo no sé.

- Bueno es tu casa, ¿no? – me dice Kouichi entre risas, por lo que veo notó mi leve enojo ante la pregunta – al menos yo muero de calor y si no es molestia me gustaría tomar un baño.

- ¡Es una buena idea! – ¿por qué no se me ocurrió primero? – ¡yo también quiero darme un baño!

- ¡Pero fue mi idea! – ahora es Kouichi el que se enoja y yo el que ríe – tendrás que esperar a que termine… a menos que…

Ese "a menos que…" esta extraño – ¿"A menos que" qué? – y sorbo un poco de gaseosa de la lata que le acabo de quitar a Kouichi.

- Bueno, somos hermanos, ¿no? ¿Por qué no nos bañamos juntos? – ¿Me lo esta diciendo en serio o me esta fastidiando porque me tomé su gaseosa?

- Oh, bueno… - me esta fastidiando, ¿no? – si tu quieres…

- ¡Perfecto! Vamos – y toma mi mano con una sonrisa en el rostro, de verdad no me esta fastidiando…

Primero entró él, preparó el baño (pese a que le dije que podía hacerlo yo o al menos ayudarlo, que mal anfitrión soy…) y cuando estuvo listo se metió y me llamó. No voy a mentir, me daba algo de vergüenza que me viera, aunque seamos gemelos, es extraño.

- Te ves raro hermanito – ¡Kouichi se esta divirtiendo a costa mía!

- ¡Que no me veas! – estoy algo avergonzado, lo admito – espera que me meta y te volteas. Un pie adentro, ahora el otro y me siento. Listo, fue fácil (algo…).

- ¡Por fin! Haces mucho escándalo por nada – en parte tiene razón, lo admito – Cuando era pequeño tenía tantas ganas de tener un hermano y me imaginaba como sería si lo tuviese, nos bañaríamos juntos y jugaríamos juntos.

- Eso es común en los niños – ¿a que vino el cambio de tema? – pero a los 15 no lo veo muy normal – definitivamente no es normal que estemos los dos en una bañera, entrando a las justas y con 15 años encima, no es normal… pero no niego que es algo agradable… ¡algo!

- Jajaja – definitivamente le gusta reírse de mi… - pero es divertido, aunque incómodo, pero divertido.

No sé como no me dí cuanta en el momento que pasó, pero Kouichi estaba tomando mi mano. Como me había cambiado de tema y estábamos hablando de lo más normal no noté que estaba tomando mi mano, sólo me di cuenta cuando termino su frase y apretó suavemente mi mano.

- Kouichi… - la verdad no sé que decir, tengo mezcla de sentimientos.

Pero él no suelta mi mano, sino que de un momento a otro me jala hacía él, y con un rápido movimiento toma mi rostro con la mano libre y me besa… ¡me esta besando! ¡Que shock! No puedo ni moverme de la impresión, es tan inesperado… Ahora me empuja lejos de él, se levanta y se coloca la toalla.

- Si vieras tu cara – dice mientras se ríe… ¡se esta riendo! – Tuve que salirme de la tina porque empezabas a recostarte sobre mí y si seguías así no me hacía responsable.

- ¿Re- responsable de qué? – mis mejillas estas enrojecidas, lo sé porque siento que el rostro me quema y el corazón me late con fuerza, pareciera que se me fuese a salir.

Entonces y de nuevo sin previo aviso, Kouichi se acercó a mí, tomó mi mentón y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

- Créeme, no querrás saberlo – me susurra antes de irse corriendo – ¡tengo que vestirme! – dice mientra se va y en su voz siento que esta feliz.

De repente el verano acaba de dejar de ser tan malo, sobre todo si te da oportunidades como esta.

---

Ok, no me salió tanto como esperaba hacerlo. Primero quería que fuese un one-shot, después tenía ganas de hacerlo de 2 o 3 capis y al final de nuevo decidí hacerlo one-shot XD. ¿Por qué seré tan indecisa?

Ya saben, dejen reviews y esas cosas XD.


End file.
